What Are Friends For
by MoonRain89
Summary: Hermione's friends help her get Minerva to fall in love with her; little do they know that Minerva's friends are also determine to help their friend find true love.
1. Prologue Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing - I'm not making money – everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Rating:** M for later chapters. Femslash; Hermione/ Minerva, don't like don't read.

**A/N: **This is my first FanFiction story, so I am a bit nervous and excited. I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling mistakes and any out of character. Well I hope you enjoy and please leave a review.

**Summary:** Hermione's friends help her get Minerva to fall in love with her; little do they know that Minerva's friends are also determine to help their true love.

* * *

**What are Friends For**

Prologue - Letting Go

Sitting under the large willow tree by the black lake Hermione finally had a moment to herself. A moment of solitude was rather welcoming - the following days after the battle where hectic; celebrations, funerals of love ones, exhausting long meetings with ministry officials, and the rebuilding of Hogwarts. She knew that moment wouldn't last long, Hogwarts was full of witches and wizards who actually wanted to help rebuild the castle and others who just wanted to see firsthand the destruction.

Finally being alone she lost herself in her thoughts about the pass and especially the future. She already knew what she wanted to do education and career wise, she had that figured out since her third year. What she didn't have the answer to was her future with Ron. The tall slender redhead boy -man was caring, loving, funny (but will never admit it to him), and overall a good person. Everyone expected them to get marry and have many redhead babies. Hermione pictured herself being a wife, mother, working at the ministry or at Hogwarts, and traveling the world. These desires made her feel happy. Yet every time she tried to picture Ron by her side she couldn't see him. She saw someone else. It was more of a fantasy to see the other person by her side. She knew it could never be.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Hermione?"

She was surprise to see the tall redhead sitting next to her, "Ron? When did you get here? I'm sorry I was miles away."

"Not too long ago. Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where is Gin and Harry?" she answered with a faint smile and trying to change the subject, which of course worked.

"Ginny and Harry are helping Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch remove a charm that Oliver Wood put on the Quidditch pitch. He charmed it so the Slytherins couldn't make any points. It would have gone unnoticed, but he made the charm is too strong; it won't even let in any of the Slytherins near the pitch. It sent Malfoy and a few other Slytherins flying when he got too close." Ron finished with a smirk.

"Oh dear, we should go and help" she was about to stand up when Ron took a hold of her arm.

She gave him a questioning look. "Before we go, I need to talk to you, and since we are finally alone I think this is the perfect time," he let go of her arm.

Hermione detected nervousness in his voice, so she just nodded for him to continue.

"Hermione," he began but stopped to look into chocolate eyes that had unease written all over them, "Hermione, you know that you are one of my best friends in the whole world and that I love you, right?" She nodded knowing that he wasn't finished. "My life wouldn't mean anything if you weren't part of it."

'Oh Merlin, please no, please don't let him be proposing. Dear Lord I don't know what I'll do if he is asking me to marry him,' Hermione thought to herself. She wanted to run away. She knew that she would say yes even if her heart was screaming no. She was going to stop him, tell him that they needed to go help Ginny and Harry. She was going to tell him her secret. Her thoughts stopped when she heard the next part of his proposal.

"Hermione, will you always be my friend?" Ron finished.

"Huh?" did she really just hear him right.

"What I'm trying to say, is that I would rather us be friends than be something more… more romantic. I know deep down in my heart if I asked you to marry me you would say yes, and would try to make out lifes work for the best. Still I know that you and I would not last. We might have a few years of happiness, but then our differences are too strong and would eventually break us apart," Ron explained.

He gently picked up her left hand with his right, "I want you to be part of my life even if it means just being friends."

"Ron, you don't…"

"I don't know if we would last," he interrupted her, "Hermione I might not be as brilliant as you, but even I can tell your heart belongs to someone else. Yes people expect us to be together, but it's more important what we want. Like I said before, I would rather you be one of my best friends than to end up hating me for eternity."

Tear drops started to roll down her cheeks, "Ron I never meant hurt you. I do love you, but you're right we would never last. The love that I have for you isn't strong enough to over look the difference between us. I don't think we want the same things in life. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to let you on. I would love to be your friend from now and forever. You are one of my best friends too, and your friendship means the world to me. I don't know what I do if you weren't in my life."

She embraced him into a tight hug. After a few seconds they slowly let go of each other.

"Thank you Ronald, thank you for letting me go," She said in a whisper.

Feeling a knot in his throat Ron only nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak. Hermione will always have a place in his heart.

* * *

Rolanda Hooch walked into the newly appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts office. She was in search of her best friend - Minerva McGonagall. Hooch found her staring out of the large cathedral window. Minerva was quiet, motionless; her full attention was given to whatever she was looking at. Hooch slowly approached Minerva and stood by her side, and saw what the Headmistress was looking at. The most spectacular view of the black lake, mountains, and forbidden forest came into view, but Minerva gaze was upon the bushy brunette know – it – all and young Weasley boy that seem to be having a very important discussion.

Not understanding and frankly not caring why Minerva was so focus on the two below Hooch started talking (it's not like she could fully see or hear them, they where after all under the willow tree that blocked most of the view).

"Minerva we need your help. Bloody Oliver Wood charmed the Quidditch pitch to not let any of the Slytherins in. Not that I don't mind," she said the last part to see if Minerva was listening.

Minerva didn't hear a word Hooch said let alone realize she was standing next to her. She had been watching Hermione and Ron for a while now. From up in her office it looked like Ron was proposing marriage. Minerva's heart started to ache when she saw him picked up Hermione left hand. She didn't know why she felt like this. Okay she did, but she didn't want to admit it. Next she saw them embrace, Minerva was about to break down sobbing when she felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Minerva," Rolanda shook Minerva's shoulder harder, "Are you in there?"

"Will you stop shaking me Rolanda, I am not a rag doll," Minerva snapped.

"I…I…I'm…," a bit startled Hooch quickly recovered with a comeback, "well if you weren't trying to spy on those two down there I wouldn't have try to get your attention."

"What are you talking about, spying on whom?" Minerva pretending not to know what Hooch was talking about; although, she and Hooch have been best friends since their student years at Hogwarts she wasn't about to tell her deepest secret. Desperately changing the subject she asked, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be finishing the last details for the Quidditch pitch?"

Rolanda just rolled her eyes she knew Minerva too well. She knew Minerva was hiding something, but decided to drop it for now, "That's why I am here! Oliver Wood charmed the pitched so the Slytherins can't get in. Malfoy was sent flying when he tried to enter." She finished trying to hide a smirk.

It was Minerva's turn to roll her eyes. With a quick wrist movement and a whisper "_Expecto Patronum_"; a slivery tabby cat came out of her Fir wand, and she spoke in her most stern teaching voice, "Mr. Wood, you will return to the Quidditch pitch immediately and remove the charm you put on." The women watched the patronus cat sprinted out of the room in search for Oliver Wood.

"That's it?"

"Yes, he will be there before you and I make it to the Quidditch pitch."

"Are you sure he will get the message today?"

"Yes, he still on the grounds," Minerva answered calmly.

"Are you. . ."

"Rolanda, he will be there!" Minerva wasn't about to spend her time debating whether or not Wood would show up.

Rolanda let out a sigh, "Well thank you, Min."

Minerva just gave her a slight nod. Rolanda couldn't help herself, she knew something was wrong, but she knew if she pushed Minerva too much she would just shut herself more, "Min are you okay?"

"Yes, Rolanda," Minerva turn her attention back to the window trying hard not to stare too much at Hermione and Ron. "No. Not okay. I just want all these people gone, there is no need for them to stay and linger. I swear if I see Rita Skeeter I'm going to turn her hair back to its original color. She thinks that I don't know that she is the one that invited the wizardry world to come '_help_' restore Hogwarts," Minerva's voice had become thicker with her Scottish brogue.

"People just want to help, Min."

"Not when they are putting charms that sent people flying off. All they are doing is creating more conflict," Minerva snapped.

Rolanda had enough sense to stay quiet. Instead she moved closer to her and looked at what Minerva was gazing at; know – it – all and the Weasley boy. Hermione and Ron hugged again, got up and started to walk away from the willow tree. Thanks to her hawk like eyes she could see faint smiles on their faces. Turning to look at Minerva she saw tears threatening to pour out of emerald eyes. She looked out the window again while she leaned into Minerva's taller frame and laid her head on Minerva's shoulder. She had done this since their school days.

Minerva felt Rolanda lean onto her, "I didn't mean to snap at you Ro. I will officially close Hogwarts to all visitors expect those I have approve and of course faculty and staff." She took a deep breath and willed her tears to go away. She knew once she was in her private quarts she would allow herself to cry. She pushed Hooch off of her playfully, "Thank you Ro, you always know the right thing to say."

"I do my best," Hooch replied cheekily. She wanted to ask what was really bothering, but she bit her tongue. She would wait a day or two to get Minerva to talk. "We should go see if Wood removed the charmed yet."

"Lead the way Hooch."

Rolling her eyes Hooch headed towards the door. Minerva stayed by the window, putting her trembling hand on the glass she let out a whisper, "Goodbye my dear." Minerva would have to let her feelings go, she had to make herself forget, she would have to…

"Minerva are you coming?" an inpatient Hooch yelled out to Minerva.

"You, Madam Hooch, are lucky to be one of my dearest friends. If you were anyone else and talked to me in that tone of voice I would have turned you into a toad," smirk Minerva. She turned on her heel to follow a smirking Hooch.

* * *

Hermione and Ron stayed silent for a while just staring out into the black lake.

"Are you sure we will be okay?" Hermione broke the silence.

With a smile Ron answered, "Aren't we always?"

"True, we survived a troll, basilisk, death eaters, pink toad, Voldemort, and Rita Skeeter," she smiled back, "I guess we will make it threw no matter what comes are way."

Ron lit out a short chuckle.

"Ron is there someone you are in love with?" the question came out before Hermione could stop herself. She didn't want Ron to stay in love with her. She wanted him to move on, she didn't want to feel guilty, and she too wanted to move on. Ron deserved to be happy not just her.

"I thought I was in love with you," Ron started slowly, "When I left you and Harry in the woods, I spend most of that time thinking about us. I realize that we weren't meant to be. When we kissed during the battle; I wanted to believe you and I would work out. I really did, but these pass days made me realize what we have is a strong friendship." He smiled at her.

"That doesn't answer my question Ronald."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Like I said in these pass days made me realize what we have is a strong friendship," he pause. "What made me understand was the fact that, yes, I am in love with someone else."

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. It was a relief to hear him say those words. The guilt she had melted away from her. She smiled, "May I ask who?"

"Of course," he returned the smile. His ears turned a fiery red, "Lavender Brown."

With a grin she said,"I think she still in love with you. You should tell her how you really feel." She leaned in to give him another hug. "We'll always be friends," she said while pulling away from him. "Come on we better go help out at the Quidditch pitch" They both stood up.

As they stood up Ron asked her, "How about you, are you in love with someone?"

"Yes and no, it's more of a crush really," she felt shame for not letting him know the truth, should she tell him the truth?

"Who is it?"

"I'll tell you later, not right now, I have the strange feeling we're being watch," she said staring at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"We are at Hogwarts, it always feels like someone is watching," he smirked.

"Too true, I should be more worried if we weren't being watched," she said as they started to walk to the Quidditch pitch with smiles on their faces.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading; I want to show how Hermione and Ron ended and that fact that they are still great friends before the main part of the story starts. Please let me know if you like it or not. Please no flames, I can take criticism pretty well, especially if it's meant to help me out, but if you're out there to just be a jerk than you can go somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 1: Not a Couple

**A/N: Fist I want to say thank you to all those that reviewed, are following, and even put this story on your favorite list. Also sorry for the late update, I meant to have this up last week. I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to leave a review. Also I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Not a Couple

Ron and Hermione entered the Quidditch pitch to see Oliver Wood standing in the middle of the field waving his wand in intricate movements. Hermione spotted Ginny and Harry standing right cross from them. They made their way over to them while still focusing on Wood.

"Hey love birds," Ginny called out to them as they got closer.

"Should we tell them now or later that we are no longer together," Ron whispered

"Let's tell them now, the sooner people know the better, don't you think," Hermione whispered back, "that way the news will spread faster, and you can make your move on Lavender." Hermione smiled when she noticed his ears turn a deep scarlet. Ron only nodded.

"Hi Gin, hi Harry, we have something to tell you," Hermione got their attention. "It's a bit shocking so embrace your selves," Ron added.

"Is it something bad," Harry asked with concern.

"No," Hermione responded quickly, "You see Ronald and I are no longer going out as a romantic couple."

The dark redhead girl and olive green eye boy weren't shocked at all. They mentally thought to themselves that Ron and Hermione didn't belong together in that fashion, but had the good grace not to say it out loud.

"Really?" Ginny asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yes," both Ron and Hermione answered.

"But your still friends, right?" Harry asked. The last thing he wanted was to see his best friends not get along.

"Of course we are still friends," Hermione began. "We didn't want to stay together and end up hating each other. Our friendship is to priceless to lose over a bad break up," Ron finished. Hermione nodded her agreement.

Harry smiled, "So you two aren't fighting?"

"Nope," Ron grinned.

"And you two won't be jealous to see the other with another person?" Ginny asked.

"Ron can date whomever he wants," Hermione smiled at Ron. "And Hermione can date whomever she wants," Ron nodded at his sister.

Without a warning Ginny hugged Hermione, "You know you're still part of our family, and you have no excuse to stay away from us."

"I know, and even if you didn't want me you couldn't keep me away. Not having the Weasleys in your life is not having a life at all," Hermione hugged her back with watery eyes.

"I second that," Harry blushed looking at Ginny. Ginny's ears and cheeks turn a cherry red. Ron rolled his eyes at the two.

Still blushing Ginny asked Ron and Hermione, "are you two seeing other people? Or are you two going to wait a while?"

Ron rolled his eyes at his sister; she was so much like their mother. "I actually wanted to ask Lavender out," His ears again turned scarlet.

"How about you Hermione, do you like anyone?" Ginny really wanted to know Hermione's answer.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should answer. She was debating with herself whether to tell them or not when suddenly they heard shouting. They turned their attention towards Wood, who was being reprimanded by none other than Professor Flitwick, Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall. Hermione could have sworn McGonagall was staring at them, but McGonagall had turned away in a flash.

"Oy, he's getting it bad," Ron felt sorry for the guy.

"Better him than us," Hermione acknowledged. They all stared at Hermione disbelieving what she said.

"What? After seven years of being scolded because trouble found us, it's a relief to be on the seeing end not the receiving end," Hermione explained. They chuckled understanding her logic.

O.o O.0 O.O o.0

As Minerva and Rolanda arrived at the Quidditch pitch they saw a little man pacing back and forth by the entrance. These last few days had taken their toll on the very upbeat wizard.

"Filius are you …." Rolanda was interrupted.

"Yes, I'm fine. Oliver Wood showed up out of no were and is in there removing the charm," he squeaked angrily. Minerva gave Rolanda the 'I told you' look.

"But why are you so mad?" Rolanda was confused to why he wouldn't be thrilled that Wood was removing the charm. She also ignored Minerva's look.

"Because, doesn't he understand; that little stun of his could have cause a third wizardry war," he stopped his pacing realizing he was over reacting, "Okay I might be blowing it out of proportion, but the last thing we need is more problems."

"Filius, calm your self. We'll have a word with Mr. Wood. Then I suggest you should go and get some rest," Minerva softly said. "Before I forget I am having a faculty and staff meeting today at six at the Three Broomsticks, since the staff room is still badly damaged. The meeting won't take more than an hour."

Flitwick nodded, "Let's go see if Mr. Wood has finished removing the charm."

The two witches followed the tiny wizard into the field. Minerva right away noticed Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione talking on the other side.

"W…What are they doing here?" Minerva never took her gaze off them.

"Mr. Potter and the Weasleys where here helping to remove the charm," Rolanda notice how focused Minerva was on the four.

"Mr. Weasley went to get Ms. Granger after you left to find Minerva," Flitwick added, "he thought she might be able to help as well. They arrived a few minutes before you two did."

Minerva nodded; she turned to look at Wood. He was just finishing removing the charm. The three waited for him to completely finish before approaching him.

Wood was so nervous that it took him twice as long to remove the charm than when he first cast the spell. He was with Fred, George, and Angelina fixing the Gryffindor common room when the patronus landed before him and started to speak. It had been sometime since he had left Hogwarts, but the stern voice of Professor McGonagall made him feel like a first year. He knew he was in trouble. As he ran out of the room he could hear the Weasley twins yelled out 'we told you so'. He let out a breath when he had finished.

Professor Flitwick was the first to speak, "Oliver Wood do you have any idea the trouble you caused?"

"I…umm…"

"Do you have any idea the time we have wasted trying to remove the bloody charm? We could have finished the rest of the stands by now," Hooch glared at him. That was the good thing about Rolanda; she let out her anger on those who deserve it.

Minerva didn't say a word she shook her head in disappointment at Wood. Wood wasn't sure whether to be relief or concern that she wasn't saying anything. After all the other two were saying plenty to him.

To be honest Minerva's attention wasn't on Wood, she stood to the side glancing now and then at the four. With her Animagi traits she would have been able to hear what they were saying, but thanks to her colleagues shouting she could only watch. When she saw Hermione smile at Ron, her heart dropped for the second time that day. When she saw Ginny embrace Hermione and word family came out of the redhead Minerva felt her world end. Why did she fell in love with someone she wasn't supposed to? Why was she in love with the one person who will never love her back? Her mind kept asking herself 'why' questions. The angered voice of Filius Flitwick brought her attention back to Oliver Wood, "Not only did you waste our time Mr. Wood, but Madam Pomfrey's as well; she had to drop everything at St. Mungo's to go attend the ten Slytherins that were badly injured because of your little prank. Time she could have spent helping those who deserve it."

"I am truly sorry professors, I never meant to cause harm to any one . . . it was meant to be a harmless prank. It was never meant to injure, it was suppose to stop them from scoring any points…I swear." Wood found his voice.

"And that's suppose to make it okay?" Rolanda couldn't believe Wood, he sounded like a child.

"N …n …no Madam Hooch," Oliver whispered. He felt like a child.

After several harsher questions and well chosen word of how foolish Wood was Minerva finally had enough, "Mr. Wood, your prank could have caused more conflict for Hogwarts. The last thing we need is to give the houses a reason to start trouble with each other – not just here at Hogwarts but everyone in the wizardry world. It might have been just a prank, but people can use this as a reason to start arguments." Wood nodded his head slowly. "You will apologize to all the Slytherins that were hurt as soon as possible. You will also return tomorrow morning and help Madam Hooch help with the rest of the repairs of the Quidditch pitch. It is the least you can do," she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yes, professor," Wood couldn't believe he had to apologize to the Slytherins, "What time would you like me to meet you here in the morning Madam Hooch?"

"Six o'clock sharp," Hooch was going to make sure Wood pay for what he did. Yes it was just a prank, but it wasn't time for pranks.

"Very well, and Professor Flitwick is there anything I can do to help you with?" Wood looked down at the professor.

"Yes you can help my wife," Flitwick levitated himself to look Wood at eye level.

"Wife?"

"Yes wife, Professor Sprout and I are married. I was supposed to be helping her with the greenhouses today instead of removing the blasted charm. Tomorrow after you finish here you will go to the greenhouses. Understand?" Never had Wood had seen Flitwick this upset.

"Of course sir, I will go a… ap….ap… apolo… apologize to the Slytherins now. I will see you tomorrow," Wood wanted to get away even if it meant saying sorry to people he dislike. He knew if he stayed he will just get chastised even more. He bowed to the three and left before they could say anything more.

"They are still in the hospital wing," Hooch yelled out to Wood. Wood turned around and yelled out, "Thank you." He walked even faster out of the pitch.

The three professors looked at each other.

"Do you think we might have over reacted?" Filius question himself more than the others.

"Nonsense, that way others won't try to do something so foolish like he did," Minerva reassured him. Minerva glanced over to the four off to the side. The two followed her gaze. Rolanda wonder what was Minerva's fascination with them.

"I'm just going to thank them and go see Pomona," smiled Filius at the two witches, "I will see you two at the meeting."

"Remember at six, and I'll have dinner provided for everyone." Minerva informed at him.

"Thank you Filius for all your help, drinks are on me tonight," Rolanda smiled at him. He nodded in return and walked over to the four, whom see to have found something interesting in the sky all of a sudden.

Once the tiny wizard reach the four Rolanda said, "I thought he was going to hex Wood. I've never seen him so angry."

"Me too, I can't seem to recall a moment were I've seen him so angry." Minerva admitted.

"Well it's my turn to say thank you," Rolanda said once Flitwick left. Instead of walking off by herself she grabbed Minerva by the elbow to drag her along. Minerva pulled her elbow slightly and whispered, "You could have asked me to come along, and you didn't have to drag me like a child."

"I know you would have left to your office," Rolanda whispered back. She was going to find out why Minerva was so interested on those four. First she was spying on the Weasley boy and the Granger girl. Now instead of scolding Wood, she spent the time staring at the four of them.

O.o O.0 O.O o.0

The professors had finished yelling at Wood. They giggled when Wood left in a hurry. It was intimidating to have all three professors turned to look at them, so they unconsciously found the sky all of the sudden fascinating. Professor Flitwick was the first to approach them. They were thankful he was smiling at them. He looked so much like a goblin when he was scolding Wood.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the help today, and apologize to you Miss Granger for coming out here for no reason," Flitwick said cheerfully.

"No problem at all, Professor," Harry smiled at him. Ginny and Ron nodded.

"It's all right professor, I wanted to see how the Quidditch pitch was coming along any ways," Hermione also smiled.

Flitwick grinned at them and said his goodbye. They watched him leave the pitch.

"Remind me never to make him upset," Ron said, not that he was ever going to forget what he witness.

By then Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall had reach them.

"It's more fun to be on the seeing end then the receiving end, isn't it," Minerva teased them.

The group chuckled. Hermione cheeks turned rosy pink; 'did she hear what I said' is all she could think.

"I want to say thank you for all the help today," Hooch's yellow hawk like eyes sparkled at them.

"It was nothing," Ginny smiled. "Happy to help," Harry added. Ron just nodded his head. Hermione just smiled, she didn't do anything after all.

"Well you four should get some rest now, you did a lot." Hooch continued talking.

The four just nodded and made to leave.

"Before you leave I just wanted to let you know that Hogwarts will be close to all visitors unless they have permission from me," Minerva quickly said, "and you four have my permission to come on the grounds, but please take time to rest."

"Thank you Professor," Harry again the first to speak.

"I can't believe Wood is allowed to return tomorrow," Ron let it slip that they were listing to every word of the scolding.

"He will be just for tomorrow to make up for the time he has wasted for other people," Minerva wanted to roll her eyes at Ron, did he really think that she was that dimwitted. "Just in case I don't see you again I wanted to say congratulations to you and Miss Granger." She said threw gritted teeth looking at Ron and then Hermione.

All four of them gave her a questioning look. "What for Professor?" Hermione asked.

Seeing there expressions she thought up a lie quickly, "Madam Hooch told me the news; that you two are engaged."

Hooch raised an eyebrow at her, but decided to help her out, "Umm yes, I heard several people talking about your engagement."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and started to laugh. "See I told you Ron the sooner people know the better. I'm sorry professor but Ronald and I are not a couple. We are just friends."

Minerva's emerald green eyes started to sparkle, but only Rolanda notice this.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know. See I told you Rolanda you shouldn't believe everything you hear," Minerva never took her gaze off Hermione.

"Yes, well, my apologies Mr. Weasley – Miss Granger," Rolanda still playing along for Minerva's sake.

"It's okay Madam Hooch," Ron smiled at her.

"This is awkward," Ginny whispered low enough for only Harry to hear.

Thanks to her super cat like hearing Minerva heard the redhead girl, and decided it was time to leave, "I must be going now. Madam Hooch I will see you later at the staff meeting. Also thank you for helping out today" Minerva said really not wanting to leave.

Hooch smiled at Minerva, "I'll walk with you. I have to go to the hospital wing to see how the Slytherins are doing anyways." She was going to find out what was that all about. Both witches nodded at the group and left. "Goodbye, and do get some rest," was the last thing Hooch said to the group before walking away with Minerva.

"That was odd, I haven't heard any rumors about you two," Ginny stated the obvious. "Yeah, neither have I" Harry agreed. Hermione and Ron shrugged their shoulders.

"Anyways, we are having dinner at the Three Broomsticks tonight with Neville and Luna, do you two want to join us," Harry changed the subject.

"Mum and dad went to Shell Cottage to spend some time with baby Victoria," Ginny reminded Ron why they weren't having dinner at the Burrow.

"Right, I'll be there and how about you Hermione?" Ron was already looking forward to eating Madam Rosmerta's famous Shepard's pie.

"Sure, what time?" Hermione asked.

"Six." Ginny told them.

"Great, I'll be there," Hermione smiled. She made up her mind she would tell her friends her who her crush was at the dinner. She had to, she couldn't hide anymore. How her friends would react was what she feared, she expected the worst and hoped for the best.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again for reading. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review I would kindly appreciate it.**


	3. Ch 2 The Plan – Part 1 Hermione

**AN: First of all, THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed and are following. It always makes my day to see reviews and new followers. Second again I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Well I hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter 2 The Plan – Part 1 Hermione

Before Ron left the Quidditch pitch he told his friends he was going to find and confess to Lavender that he is still in love with her. Everyone supported him, especially Hermione.

It didn't take him long to find the dirty blonde in the Great Hall. After an hour and half of just talking they started snogging without shame in front of several dozen wizards and witches. If there were any rumors about Ron and Hermione engage they were quickly laid to rest.

It was no surprise when Ron showed up with Lavender at the Three Broomsticks for dinner. It help that Hermione told Luna and Neville that they were no longer a couple before he showed up. At first it was a bit awkward, Lavender and the rest of the group weren't entirely convinced Hermione would accept the bubbly girl. After they order Hermione was the first to start conversation with Lavender. To her surprise Lavender had matured a lot, which made it easier for Hermione to be friendlier to her. Lavender also made the effort to be friendlier to Hermione.

As they ate they discussed with each other on what they had been up to. The Weasleys and Potter told the story of how Oliver Wood charmed the pitch and how badly Flitwick scolded him. Even Luna was taken aback by this part, never had she seen or even heard of Flitwick getting so angry before. To which Neville explained that today was the anniversary of Flitwick's and Sprout's eldest daughter's death. "She was one of the first to die in the first war against Voldemort." Neville went on to tell how he found out Flitwick and Sprout where married and that they also have three more daughters. The mood went sorrow after that.

In order to liven up the mood Lavender changed the subject. She asked Luna and Neville if they were going out. Neville turned crimson red as he answered, "We are just starting to date." Luna only gave a joyful nod. Smiling Lavender turned to look at Hermione. She wanted proof that the bushy brunet was truly over Ron. "How about you Hermione are you seeing anyone?"

Hermione almost choked on her Shepherd's Pie, "whut? No, I'm not seeing anyone." She took a drink of her pumpkin juice. Lavender continued her interrogation, "Do you have a crush on anyone then?" Everyone was now looking at Hermione.

"Yes she does, but she won't say who," Ron answered before Hermione had a chance to deny anything. He also knew that his friends and especially his sister, who inherited their mother's curiosity, would get Hermione to talk.

"No there is no one," she glared at Ron. Hermione was going to tell them her secret, but after three hours of debating with herself she decided she was going to wait until she left for Australia.

"Come on Hermione, tell us who," Ginny asked determine to find out who.

Hermione just shook her head.

"Come on please," Ginny pleaded, Molly would be proud.

Hermione looked into Ginny's warm chestnut eyes, and she pondered if the warmness would disappear if she knew her secret. She looked at everyone at the table; they were all waiting for her answer. She looked at Neville and Luna - sure they weren't her best friends, but still they were her friends. She glanced at Lavender, they were barely friends, but she was now Ron's girlfriend and her opinion could influence Ron. If she was going to tell her secret wouldn't it be better if they heard it from her rather than an over exaggerated rumor? Even if they rejected her she was leaving to Australia, she could make it a permanent move, never to return, start a new life in a far away continent. Then again she could keep her secret hidden forever, right?

"I have to tell all of you something first, but I'm scared," the words came out before Hermione could stop them. She mentally scolded herself this wasn't the time or the place. "No, I'm terrified," she couldn't stop herself, and now she had their full attention - even Ron put down his fork to pay attention to her. "I know, not very Gryffindor of me, but … I'm afraid of losing all of you. I just don't want … I don't want you to hate me."

Harry, who sat left of Hermione, put his right hand on top of her hand, "its okay Hermione, go on, we're here for you." He squeezed her hand for support. Harry could see tears building up in chocolate eyes. He couldn't bear to see his friend hurting. Whatever it was he would try to understand. After all Hermione did for him, how couldn't he?

Hermione nodded and blurted out, "imgabe". They gave her confusing looks. Tears escaped their prison. She took a deep breath opened her mouth and closed, another deep breath, and she slowly said, "I… am… a… lesbian." She shut her eyes afraid to see their facial expressions.

If anyone was paying attention to their table they would have sworn they were looking at human goldfish. Their jaws dropped and eyes went as big as bludgers. They were expecting the worst, but not this. Now this was a surprise. They recomposed themselves immediately. Hermione slowly opened her eyes ready to make a quick escape, but she saw them smiling at her.

Luna was the first to speak, "Hermione, you have nothing to be scared about. The wizardry world is very accepting of homosexuals, and I think I can speak for all of us that we only want to see you happy." They all nodded their heads.

Luna's dreamy voice was a relief to Hermione. Sobbing Hermione explained, "I … I know the wizardry world is … is accepting. Still that doesn't mean t-that … everyone in the wizardry world accepts homosexuals."

The two redhead siblings looked at each other and nodded. "Hermione, our brother Charlie is gay, we just found out about a year ago," Ginny softly spoke. "That's why he was always away, he also thought that we wouldn't love him, but we do – just like we love you." Hermione smiled at the dark redhead, she turned her attention to her brother who had watery eyes.

Ron smiled, "you're the greatest friend anyone could ever have. We are all bless to have you as a friend, we survived because of you, and anyone who would judge you because of who you love or blood status they can sod off."

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"You're not mad at me," Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, I think I would have been upset if you didn't tell us. You would have been so miserable by my side, and you deserve to be happy. We made the right decision not to be together as a couple. You can't go on living a lie." Again Ron smiled at her. Lavender who was inwardly relief was also smiling at Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry said gently, "we are sorry if we ever gave any indication that we wouldn't accept you. It doesn't matter who you love, as long as they respect you and make you happy. . ."

"And aren't Slytherins – who start a war with evil minions. Then yeah you can love whoever you want," Ron interrupted. Hermione laughed the hardest at his comment. "Ron," his sister started to scold him.

"I'm kidding, like Harry said as long as they respect you and make you happy, it wouldn't matter to us who you loved… but seriously no evil minions," Ron stated before his sister could finish. "By the way Ginny, you sound a lot like mom."

Ginny's face turn beet red, which ironically only made her look more like her mother. Laughter burst out of everyone. Ginny only glared at her brother, she'll get back at him later.

As they resumed eating Neville asked timidly, "So who do you have a crush on, Hermione?"

Hermione face turned a rosy red. Her friends had accepted her for who she really was, should she push her luck and tell them who she was in love with.

"Oh come on Hermione, after what you told us nothing is going to scare us," Ginny joked.

"It's Minerva McGonagall," Luna smiled at Hermione. Everyone, except Luna and Hermione, started laughing. Seeing how stunned Hermione look they again turned into human goldfish.

"How … how could you have possibly known?" a bewilder Hermione asked Luna.

"I thought it was obvious, since you said you're a lesbian," Luna calmly said.

"I just came out a minute ago," Hermione said still amazed at Luna. Of course it had to be Luna that figured out.

"I thought up all the people you could have a crush on, and McGonagall is the most likely you would fall in love with. Plus I was put into Ravenclaw for a reason," Luna smiled.

"Yes it's true, I'm in love with Minerva McGonagall," Hermione confessed. Before they asked her anymore questions she explained how she had fallen in love with McGonagall. How she only went out with Viktor Krum to prove to herself that she was just like the other girls, but her plan back fired. How she thought her world had ended when McGonagall got hit by the stunners. She also told them how she secretly visited her in the hospital. She explained why she would have stayed with Ron, and how grateful she was for Ron to break up the relationship. Last she let them know she has never told McGonagall how she felt for her.

The group stayed silent not knowing what to say. Then all of the sudden Ron started to speak, "Yeah it is a bit obvious that you would fall in love with her. You got to know her more from your advance transfiguration lessons and tea – you got to know the real her. She is brilliant and witty like you. Plus she is a bloody duelist; she was amazing during the battle." Ron paused to think, "If you really think about the age difference it isn't that much, as we all know wizardry folk age twice as slow." He took a breath, "Let's see muggle years she is what, sixty-three, but as a witch she is half that age which mean she is really in her early thirties. If I do my math correctly she is thirty-one. Shut up Ginny." Avoiding Ginny snickers he look directly at Hermione, "You did use the time turner twice* so you are actually two years older, you are really are twenty, twenty – one in September. That's only a ten year age gap, so really it's not that bad. And I do admit she is pretty." Ron was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel, Hermione?" Harry asked still a bit shocked – mostly at Ron's explanation.

"No. Absolutely not, I'm still a student. She could get into a lot of trouble, she could be sent to Azkaban." Hermione gave a pathetic chuckle, "Listen to me. I'm talking as if she would ever love me."

"How would you know if you never tell her?" Lavender asked. "I mean you're right, she could get into world of trouble, even if you are of age – you are still in school."

"That's why you would have to wait until you graduate to tell her anything," Luna stated. She knew where Lavender was going with this, but she was to slow.

"I know I'm just going to have to wait until graduation day." Hermione looked a bit sad by this fact.

"But that doesn't mean that you just sit there and wait," Ginny smiled. Her mind was already working on a plan to help Hermione. "I got a plan to help you out, Hermione."

"Do tell," Lavender got excited. Okay, so maybe Lavender wasn't all that mature.

"It's a bit mad, but it involves every one of us and it's going to take the whole school year," Ginny looked worried. Harry, Ron, and Neville weren't returning to Hogwarts, they were accepted into the Auror Training Program. She gave them a pleading look.

Harry didn't have to think twice about helping Hermione, "Count me in. Plus McGonagall did offer the returning seventh years to take just the classes they need. I'll just take the ones I need for Auror training."

"You can count me in too," Neville smiled. "And Me," Ron joined. Ginny turned to Lavender and Luna. "Of course you have my support," Luna smiled. "You have my support as well," Lavender was the most eager.

"Great this is what I have plan. One, no wait. Lavender can you take notes. That way we can add details or take things out as we go. Don't worry Hermione; we'll charm the paper so only we can read it."

"Sure, but I don't have any parchment." Lavender was about to stand up to ask Madam Rosmerta for parchment, but Hermione handed her some parchment, and a muggle pen from her bottomless bag.

"Wait you're okay with this. I at least thought you would protest," Harry was baffled by Hermione's behavior.

"Of course I'm against this, but I know Ginny. She is nothing is going to stop her from planning out whatever she has planned," Hermione was going to add 'she is just like her mother', but thought best not to.

"Ready Lav," Ginny ignored Hermione's comment. Lavender gave a nod.

"One - we find out whether or not McGonagall is into women. So Neville, Luna this is where you come in. Neville you discussed McGonagall with Sprout. Luna – the same but you'll ask Flitwick. Ron, Harry, and I could ask Madam Hooch, but it would be too obvious if we asked her, she is best friends with McGonagall." Neville and Luna agreed to this.

"If she isn't then at least you'll know and you can move on," Ginny gave a sympathy look to Hermione. "But if she is," Ginny grinned, "We move one to step two. Which is, we make McGonagall fall in love with Hermione, this where we all participate in the plan. We have to go through stages, first we have to make her see Hermione isn't a child anymore."

"Like whut? Dress her up? Get her more grownup Hogwarts uniforms?" Ron laughed at his sister.

"I believe she meant to change her appearance," Luna explained. Ron stopped laughing.

"She could wear a bit more make –up, make the hair less bushy, and trim the eyebrows." Lavender was already planning out Hermione's make – over.

"There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows." Hermione frowned, she knew Lavender meant well.

"Of course, but we just need to shape'em, clean them up a bit, pluck them a little." Lavender made a plucking motion with her hand towards Hermione's eyebrows.

"Right," Ginny kept going, "Where was I, oh yes, stage two – we have to get you two closer to her; meaning more transfiguration lessons, talking to her about other than school, and so on."

"Will make sure they end up together walking the corridors together, end of class Hermione is the last one to leave – stuff like that," Neville asked making sure he understood everything. Harry thought the Marauder's Map could come in handy with this.

"Yes, Stage three…"

"We need to test if she is falling in love," Lavender added her input. "Exactly," Ginny was happy at least one person was following her train of thought. "So we make her jealous," Lavender continued.

"We can have the boys be around her a lot," Luna joined in.

"Holding books, whispering into her ear," Lavender added details.

"We can start a rumor that Lavender and Hermione were making out or something." Luna kept adding ideas.

"Me?" Lavender was confused now.

"Yes, don't you remember in sixth year Hermione got jealous because you were going out with Ron, people will think back and naturally twist things around; they will remember Hermione being jealous of Ron." Luna explained. Hermione blushed, was she that obvious.

"That's perfect," Ginny confirmed, "We can also walk around holding your hand, Hermione. If we notice her getting jealous then we move on to the next step of the plan. Hermione you will have to tell her you are also a lesbian, and give a hint that you are in love with someone older. We'll work out the details later. Then the last step will be for you to tell her that you are in love with her."

"That would have to be before you get on the train to leave Hogwarts. That way you can leave her thinking about it. I believe McGonagall wouldn't accept you here – she will probably still see you as a student." Neville gave his input.

"It sounds too easy," Hermione wouldn't admit but she did like the plan, yet she didn't want to get her hopes up. It was more likely she would get her heart broken.

"Does that mean you'll go through with the plan?" Ron asked, still disbelief that his strict friend would even agree with Ginny's nonsense.

"Only if you all promise that this won't affect your school work." This was Hermione's way to agree to go ahead with the plan. The group smiled their agreement.

"When do we start?" Luna asked.

"How about we start when I return from Australia? I'm leaving June fifth and I'll be back in a month." Hermione looked at the siblings, "Your dad, along with Angelina Johnson, and Flitwick will be going. Flitwick offered to help restore my parents' memories back."

"Why Angelina, and their father," Lavender asked.

"Angelina is an Auror, and Mr. Weasley volunteer to go as extra protection." Hermione explained. She didn't like the fact the Mr. Weasley volunteer, she didn't want to see him get hurt, and she would never forgive herself if her best friends' father got hurt. The young Weasleys could see she wasn't happy their father was going, and knew that she didn't want to see him get injure, but were thankful that their father cared enough for Hermione to be safe. They told her it would be okay and her parents would be safe.

After a few moments of silence Hermione smiled, "so it's a plan then?" They smiled and nodded at her. "Good, now Ginny charm that paper or I will hex you to oblivion if anyone ever finds it." The group hid their chuckles as Ginny hurried and charmed the paper.

"Minerva McGonagall," a wide eyed Neville surprisingly said.

"For Merlin sakes Neville, yes she is in love with McGonagall. Didn't you hear my brilliant explanation? Seriously it makes sense," Ron rolled his eyes at him.

"No you dunderhead, she is looking at us," Neville never took off his gaze from the headmistress. Everyone turn to look where he was starting. Sure enough McGonagall was looking right at them. She looked away and headed out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Oh thank Merlin for silencing charms." Harry had put up a silencing charm when they received their food. They all let out a breath of relief.

"Well at least she doesn't have evil minions," Ron laughed at his own joke.

* * *

***Before anyone jumps me for saying twice, I know – I know she only use the time turner once (third year), but I wanted to make her a bit older.**

**This chapter was going to be longer but I broke it up into two. I should have the second part up soon ;)**


End file.
